


vibrators and car drives

by Avii_stired



Series: bottom lance is my aesthetic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Lazy One, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Lance, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No Beta, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, gonna let you know you know str8 up, i love lance, no editing, speaking of which, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avii_stired/pseuds/Avii_stired
Summary: "Is that right?" Shiro says slowly rubbing the inside of his thigh. "Have you mentioned it to Allura? I'm sure she'll tell her it's impossible." The hand he's been trying to ignore pulls away to grab a small remote sitting on the dashboard. Lance flinched slightly.He almost forgot that he had a vibrator in his ass for the entire day.





	vibrators and car drives

Lance is actually dying.  
  
Okay, he's exaggerating a bit but he is definitely close. He's just on his normal drive home, in Shiro's car because they are trying to save the environment. Definitely not because Lance's car has been in the workshop for two weeks, and Shiro now insists on driving him everywhere.  
  
"So... whatsherface, keeps trying to convince Allura that taking on the old program is a good idea. As if half- _hah_ \- the glitches aren't because of that," Lance rambles on. He tries to keep his voice as steady as possible. Shiro hand is on his thigh and he's having a hard time concentrating.  
  
Did he forget to mention? Lance is now dating literal sex on wheels, impossibly hot, and also really fucking sweet Takashi Shirogane. It's... its a recent development.  
  
"Is that right?" Shiro says slowly rubbing the inside of his thigh. "Have you mentioned it to Allura? I'm sure she'll tell her it's impossible." The hand he's been trying to ignore pulls away to grab a small remote sitting on the dashboard. Lance flinched slightly.  
  
He almost forgot that he had a vibrator in his ass for the entire day.  
  
When he started dating Shiro, he wasn't exactly expecting him to be particularly kinky. A couple of weeks later and he finds himself hand cuffed to the bed while Shiro digs his tongue into his asshole, again and again. He's not really complaining.  
  
Now though, he's sitting in the passenger seat of his boyfriend's car, desperately trying not to grind his crotch against his own hands. He has almost come in his pants at least four times today. The setting is at a medium at the moment but every so often the buzzing increases and Lance debates just giving up and coming into his pants during his meetings.  
  
Although with the way Shiro is staring at him now, with that hungry gaze is making him ache, perhaps it isn't so bad. Lance slowly took off his jacket, keeping eye contact with him carefully, knowing that if he plays this just right he might be able to get off in the car.  
  
Just as that thought runs through his head, the vibrator buzzes louder and he has to stop himself from coming in his pants.  
  
"Patience, darling." Shiro rubs his thigh, turning the car slightly.  
  
 He's not exactly proud of the moan that escaped him but he can't help it when the little knob is pressing right against his prostate and he really really needs to get off.  
  
They're so close to the house, too. Just a few minutes and he can finally get fucked _raw_. Lance clutched the seat like it held his salvation.  
  
By the time they reach the house, Lance can barely hold himself from jumping Shiro. He consoles himself thinking only of Shiros gaze on him. Hungry, lustful, almost burning.  
  
They climb out of the car like speed demons, Lance unbuttoning his shirt before he makes it in the house. As soon as he walks in the door he's pressed up against the door, a bruising kiss on his lips. He's so desperate to touch him, clawing at Shiros jacket. When it falls off, _finally_ , Lance propels his body so he's hanging onto him like a overbearing clingy sloth.  
  
He can feel himself being carried onto the bed. Kisses trail from his mouth to his jaw and stop to suckle below his ear.  
  
"Don't leave any m- _a_ _h Shiro_ -marks," Lance whispers. Shiro looks at him questioningly almost shocked. Lance grins sheepishly. "I don't need Allura to know what we do. You leave a lot of hickeys, love."  
  
"Fine, I'll... try," Shiro says before undoing the rest of Lances clothes. He laves his tongue over the juncture where his neck was previously sucked.  Slowly he pressed his fingers against Lances cock. A light skimming touch before reaching out to the table. Lance shut his eyes harshly.  
  
"Open those beautiful eyes for me, darling, " Shiro whispers. Lance opens his eyes, before the vibrator in him switched on to the highest level, and he can't do anything.  
  
Lance grips Shiro's shoulders staring into his eyes as he comes apart, spurting on his stomach.  
  
That's the moment Shiro finally let's go. The look on Lances eyes as he comes apart under him, cerculean eyes dilated and staring, the arch in his back, his swollen lips. All of a sudden, he's coming in his underwear that still haven't come off like a preteen.

 _Fuck_. 

  
"D-did you just...come?"

**Author's Note:**

> lance probably teases him about premature ejaculation at least 5,000 times after this. comment if u nutted,,,,, or not,,,,. (Also please tell me where I fucked up on my grammar because I know I did.)


End file.
